


Meanie Head

by SlothSloth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSloth/pseuds/SlothSloth
Summary: When Quackity had married Schlatt, he really thought he loved him... I guess that was all a lie. At this point, Quackity wants to protect his stepson more than anything but he still clings to the idea of Schlatt loving him again someday. In the meantime, George is very sweet to him, his hands are warm and soft on him, handling him as if he might shatter and Quackity feels like he will too...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Meanie Head

The day was typical, Quackity holed up in his office doing paperwork that he’s not particularly focused on just to avoid Jschlatt. Y’know, a typical day.

The decidedly untypical part about it though, is that Schlatt wasn’t calming down. Qauckity felt guilty in a way, after all, it was his fault that all this was happening. Of course, he didn’t know he’d blow up like this. 

This morning when Quackity got to his office, there was a new contract on his desk. This wasn’t the new part, he often had to sign many forms because he and Schlatt had to agree on things to make it happen. As he read it over though, he was thoroughly surprised by the request. Only for a second though, then he was overwhelmed with anger. Schlatt had requested to not let anyone from outside factions come inside the country. This included George, Dream, and Sapnap being turned away at the door if they ever came to visit. 

Obviously, this was a ridiculous request and Quackity immediately crossed over the dotted line where he was meant to write his name, making it clear he would never agree to this. He shoved it in his out tray and went back to looking through the stack of papers he needed to sign. Now though, he was regretting it as he heard him raging in his office like an angry tiger in a too-small cage. 

Quackity was broken out of his stupor when he heard heavy footsteps followed by soft anxious steps coming up the hall. He was barely able to get up from his desk when Schlatt threw the door open. “Q, you have some explaining to do” he growled out. Quackity paused to gather his thoughts and at that moment he spotted Tubbo peering around his father’s shoulders. He had a sorry look in his eyes. Q gave him a curt nod to tell him that it was ok.

Quackity turned back to Schlatt only to find that the man was already at his face and had him by the collar of his nice suit. Schlatt yanked him forward into his face and Quackity received an uncomfortably close view of Schlatt’s split pupils. “So?” Schlatt sucked air through his teeth, “are you gonna explain to me why I received a fucking request form that you refused to sign!” His anger seeped through more and more with every word until he finally slammed Quackity into the wall next to them with a solid thump.

Quackity’s vision went white when his head connected with the wall and Schlatt watched him carefully as he caught his breath. Quackity’s hands shook at his side. “Ok so,” Quackity started slowly in a weak attempt of calming Schlatt down, “your request… wasn’t something that I agree with so I didn’t sign it.” as he spoke Quackity started bracing himself for the explosion. “And what’s so wrong with it, huh?” 

He didn’t dare to move, just kept his head to the floor, “well, if no one from the other factions is allowed in, they may want to start a war with us for being unresponsive.” Schlatt threaded his fingers through Quackity’s hair but the wave of relief that he felt was cut short when Schlatt used his new handhold to pull Quackity’s head back. He squeaked and Schlatt got up next to his ear. Schlatt’s hot breath ghosted over his neck and suddenly Quackity remembered that Tubbo was still in the room. He made eye contact with him when Schlatt said, “Is that really the reason or are you gonna miss your little fuck buddy?”

His eyes widened, his whole body shook as he fearfully shook his head. He knew where this was about to go, it wasn’t the first time that Schlatt had accused him of cheating on him. He also knew that Tubbo should get out of here before he saw something he shouldn’t. Quackity waved him out of the room and Tubbo reluctantly obeyed, closing the door behind him... Now the air stood still, as if nothing dared to move in the presents of the raging ram.

Schlatt barely spared his son a passive glance, forcing Quackity to come right back to his attention. “You know what,” he smiled sadistically, “I think you’re lying to me, princess.” Quackity squirmed at the pet name, “I’m not l-lying to y-”. His breath gets cut off with a swift hand to the throat, “then prove it to me, Alex,” Schlatt’s free hand started to travel down Quackity’s body, teasing at the waistband of his dress pants.

Quackity made a chocked noise and desperately shook his head, no no no he did not want to do this right now. He started desperately clawing at Schlatt’s hand even though he knew he couldn’t get it off by himself on a good day, let alone while he was oxygen-deprived. Schlatt stopped teasing at his pants and looked him in the eye. “Are you serious?... If I can’t fuck you then what are you good for?” 

The pressure from Schlatt’s hand lifted and Quackity coughed as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Schlatt glared down at the gagging mess he made of his husband. He rolled his eyes and strode out of the room. When he finally steadied himself, Schlatt was already gone. He collapsed to the floor, trying to process everything. Quackity took a deep breath and came to his feet, steadying himself on his desk. He started to straighten his jacket but he caught some movement in the corner of his eye and paused. “Did you enjoy the show?” sarcasm dripped from his voice. He was surprised to hear Tubbo answer him, “no, not at all,” he slowly came out from around the corner to look at Quackity properly.

Quackity sighed, he shouldn’t be letting Tubbo see him like this. He opens his mouth to say as much but Tubbo speaks first, “you don’t need to say anything, ok? Just get out of here before dad comes back.” Quackity stood unsure for a moment, he was certainly tempted by the young ram’s offer but he couldn’t leave him here while Schlatt was on a rampage. “I can’t just leave you kiddo, your dad-” 

“my dad won’t hurt me, I’m gonna sneak out to see Tommy but I want you to get out of here too.”

He rubbed his eyes as he considered, “you promise me to get out of here?” Tubbo nodded. Quackity stuck his pinky finger out to him as he tried to gauge if he was being serious. Tubbo joined his pinky and together they touched their thumbs. A frail smile came to Quackity’s face and he let his hand go. “Ok, let’s go kiddo” Quackity ruffled Tubbo’s hair, careful to avoid his small horns that protruded from his scalp. You could almost miss them among Tubbo’s fluffy brown hair. Quackity hoped that he wouldn’t hate his horns because of his father, they truly weren’t something to be insecure about. He just hoped Tubbo knew that.

They made it to Manberg’s gate and they shared a short hug as they parted ways. Quackity contemplated where he should go before finally settling on an old friend. He took the wooden bridge into the bigger country as excitedly thought about seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a prompt from a friend on Discord. I'm not sure how long this will be but I hope you guys enjoy it for what it is. :)


End file.
